


Final Space AU Prompt

by LionHeart111



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: AU ideas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Open prompt, Personalities Stay the Same, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeart111/pseuds/LionHeart111
Summary: Hello everyone, I am posting the information for an au idea I've had in my head for a while, but couldn't get around to posting. This a take on the Master Commander au with an interest twist to it. I don't have an official name for it, but will allow others to use my ideas with proper credit. Comment below if you had any interest in this AU idea or any suggestions to make it better.Thank you, and please enjoy.





	Final Space AU Prompt

About 20 years ago, John Goodspeed and his partner Jack worked aboard the SSE (Space Ship Earth) Divine Intervention. This acts as a "city in space" created by the Scarlet Lance to lessen the population strain on Earth. Many families from Earth, including John's, live here. John's nine year old son, Gary, is an active member of the crew, attending school and helping his dad out with "missions." The boy loves insects and wants to become an entymologist when he grows up. He carries around a stuffed toy his father got him as a baby, a green blob like creature named Mooncake.

One day, a breach to Final Space opens up near the Divine Intervention, forcing the civilians to evacuate. Gary, John's son, hides away, not understanding what is going on, and is not discovered until it is too late. John sends Jack to find the antimatter bomb he was constructing, and that is when Gary is found. Jack sends John the bomb and the Greytrexian and the child escape by escape pod. The breach is closed, but before it closes it lets out an energy blast that corrupts Gary. This blast does not affect the other humans, as in this AU human children are more vulnerable to Final Space than adults. The energy blast destroys the ship, and John is one of the few that make it to an escape pod in time. Jack and Gary also make it to an escape pod, but are pushed deeper into space than John. The blast also brings Gary's stuffed toy to life, to the delight of the boy and horror of the Greytrexian

Gary and Jack crash land on Ventrexia, finding themselves in a rural area. While Jack struggled to find help in a place that spoke no English and with no technological help, it quickly became clear what the blast's effects did to Gary. Gary begins to develop telekinetic abilities, while Mooncake begins to display destructive eye beams. Jack, realizing the destructive potential of the two, and fearing for their safety if they returned to Earth (along with believing Gary to be an orphan), decides it is better to settle on the planet and try to raise Gary to be a good person and to control his powers.

10 years pass, and the three have gained acceptance with a local village. Jack works to develop the village technologically, while Gary and Mooncake keep to themselves. One day, the village is raided by corrupt Infinity Guards, who assault Jack when he tries to stop them. In a rage, Gary kills most of them, but one manages to escape in his space cruiser. The locals praise Gary, and he is intercepted by the head priestess of the village, Avo. She explains to Jack and Gary about Final Space, how Gary's "light" is slowly killing him, and that the only solution is to have a Titan save the human. Gary and Jack decide that they need to find Bolo, with Avo suggesting they'd need to try to get his attention somehow, and many young men and women from the village decide to join him. Avo offers her son Avocato to their journey.

Over time, Gary builds an empire based around his power, with Avocato acting as his second in command. Gary is much less ruthless than the Lord Commander. He is relatively fair and well liked by his subjects for his policies of equality, fair taxation and expansion. However, he has a vindictive streak, showing no mercy to those who try to hurt innocents. Jack does not becoming the Lord Commander, but focuses on the political side of the empire for Gary and covers up the deaths Gary causes.

Avocato still has a son, Little Cato, with a one night stand. Gary helps raise the child, acting as a secondary parental figure/honorary uncle. Jack acts as a grandfather, looking after Little Cato while his adoptive son and Avocato are out conquering. Little Cato looks up to Gary, wanting to help in any way he can.

Meanwhile, on Earth, John is praised as a hero for his actions on the Divine Intervention, being promoted to Captain. His wife Sheryl, tries to come back to John and reunite with him, but the Infinity Guard rebuffs her. Grieving the loss of his son, John takes in two orphans to fill the void. The two orphans are Quinn and her sister. Quinn grows up admiring John Goodspeed, joining the Infinity Guard at 16 and becoming a model member.

From here, the au can take a number of turns. Maybe Gary and his forces try to attack Earth, or maybe the breach to Final Space reopens, or perhaps Sheryl Goodspeed finds out Gary is alive and tries to get John to take her back with this information.


End file.
